The present invention relates to a multichip module (MCM) including a semiconductor device and a surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter device mounted on a ceramic substrate.
There is an increasing demand for a miniature portable apparatus, e.g., a handy phone which is smaller in size and weight and integrated to a higher degree and features more advanced functions.
A conventional MCM constructed to meet the above demand has a problem that it cannot reduce the mounting area because a plurality of devices are arranged side by side in a hermetic container. Further, the conventional MCM is expensive and heavy. In addition, it is difficult to electrically connect the various devices because they are arranged in a single space and connected together by bonding wires.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-153903 discloses an MCM including an MCM substrate for mounting a semiconductor chip. A frame is provided on the MCM substrate in such a manner as to surround the semiconductor chip. Seal resin is filled in a gap between the frame and the semiconductor chip for sealing the chip. Electrode terminals are arranged on the surface of the frame opposite to the MCM substrate and electrically connected to circuitry formed on the substrate. The electrode terminals are implemented by solder bumps or conductive paste. The semiconductor chip is mounted on one major surface of the MCM substrate to be mounted to a motherboard. Semiconductor packages each including the above MCM substrate loaded with the semiconductor chip are stacked in order to enhance the efficient mounting of semiconductor chips. However, the mounting efficiency achievable with this configuration is limited because an LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit) chip is mounted on only one major surface of the MCM substrate.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 7-131129, 8-78616 and 8-153834.